ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Panther
Pamela Panther '''(formerly '''Pamela Smith) is one of the main protagonists in Best Beasties. Background Personality Pamela is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, she has a hard time making friends and talking with them. For a majority of the time, she is capable of expressing her true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. Despite her problems in socializing in the past, she is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Brenda when the two share their love for their pets, and Ginger, at the Wildlife High welcoming party. Physical Appearance Back when Pamela was a human, she had blonde hair tied into a ponytail, fair skin, ocean blue eyes and wears a short-sleeved orange shirt with lavender on the lower sleeves and lower part of her shirt, a blue tank top underneath, black leggings and orange boots. As an animal, Pamela is a white panther, with her blonde hair turning white, her skin turning into white fur and her eyes becoming a slightly lighter shade of blue. She wears a purple off-sleeved vest top, a blue skirt, a pink pantyhose, and light blue heels with ankle-straps. Role in the series Beginnings In episode 1, she started high school when she saw a weird portal to another world. After she was entered, she started to have troubles making friends. By the end of the episode, she made friends with Anna, Fiona, Bella and Jennifer. Foregoing as an animal She started to become close friends with her four friends, naming it "Best Beasties Forever". Her high school life made her a better person and starts to forego her past life. Pamela is sent out to re-enroll Enrique Tigrillo, the exchange student from Mexico, and bring him back to the school. Initially requesting the student to come with her, Pamela is forced to subdue Enrique by zapping him with a lipstick taser and shoving him into the trunk of her car. Later, when Enrique meets the school principal, Pamela's boss, Mrs. Lionmane, he apologizes for the abrupt transport to the school. Pamela, however has no regrets at all, saying the thrill gave her a bit of a buzz. Lionmane explains about the theft that had occurred with a top secret lab, which had created PX-41, a mutating chemical compound which could transform anything into an indestructible killing machine. Legend with dark magic In Legend of Evermore, Pamela goes with her Wildlife High friends to Camp Evermore, where she is paired up with Brenda Hopscotch in the Sapphire Tent and develops a crush on camp co-director Bryan Beaver. While at the camp, Pamela's magic undergoes a transformation, and develops the ability to levitate and telekinetically move objects. Throughout the film, Pamela struggles to confront the dark magic inside her, and she believes she is responsible for several magic disturbances around camp. However, these are later revealed to be Bryan's sister Cariona Beaver's doing. With the help of her friends, Pamela overcomes her fears and proves to be the key in defeating Cariona. She also helps organize the fundraiser to save Camp Evermore from closing and becomes considerably close to Bryan Beaver, accepting a date from him in the end. Trivia * Pamela bears some resemblance to Maggie Pesky from The Buzz On Maggie. Which is why she is the protagonist in Best Beasties, along with Jennifer and Bella. * According to the creator, Lauren Faust, she was originally going to be called "Coco". * In her beta design, Pamela was originally a black panther instead of a white cougar. Category:Best Beasties characters Category:Panthers Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Animals